


Chilled Meetings

by SerinaKuro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Poketale, Sans is a Mess (Undertale), You have health problems so started your journey very late, a pokemon undertale mix, around the same time as Pokemon Go and just fell in love, comes back to bite you for being stubborn, he chill tho, this is old but I loved this crossover when it came out, you spook the skele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro
Summary: It's not that you didn't have friends, it was simply hard to make them in all your years as a trainer.Alone, you and Incineroar mainly stuck to yourselves as you travel about wishing to complete the Alolan Pokedex, why not battle as much as possible along the way?At 20 years of age you stumble upon a certain trainer, one that would change you little by little.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Once again you found yourself going to visit the snowy mountains in an attempt to find that pastel fox. She was gorgeous and you didn't catch just any pokemon to add to the team.

Being about 20 in age you must admit you were sad on the adventures you missed out on. Most kids start their adventures at 11 in Alola, but you didn't start till you were 15.

Why?

Well, you had always been sickly growing up that most of your time had been spent indoors.

Heavy improvements in medicine were made over time and you found that through a little pill you could be set free.

The cage had been opened. Twice a day you must take this pill. Once in the morning and one before bed. Now, five years later you had grown into a lovely lady. At least to you despite mainly having pokemon as friends.

In your party you only had your starter Incineroar (Geno), Lycanrock Midnight (Kouga), and a Mimikyu (Ivan). They were all you needed...until you met this beautiful Vulpix.

For some reason you just knew they belonged on your team.

Restocked on pills for a good while you made your way back to the mountains. Geno was out his pokeball to shield you with his fire if need be from the possible threats cold climate can cause. He was always protective. 

Not far along you spot the pastel pokemon, though it wasn't in the way you expected.

Someone was trying to capture her!

"Hey! Get away from my pokemon!" You shout running over only to stop the moment you see what kind of trainer it is.

The skeleton was tossing his luxury ball up catching it as the orb falls back into his grasp. "Is that so?" The pin pricks in his skull follow as the Vulpix rushes to hide behind you.

"Y-yes, I've been trying to c-catch her for months." There goes all your courage. Talking to people wasn't really your thing after secluding yourself from them so long. 

The skeleton pauses looking over you before tucking the pokeball away. As he walks over you flinch back a step only to see Geno step in-between to protect you.

His bony hand was held out waiting as his permanent smile seems to grow lazily. "Nice 'ta meet you, names Sans. Sans the skeleton."

Hesitant, you push past Geno who was growling and managed to grab Sans hand. "(Y/N) (L/N)."

It was clearly pure bone, yet felt as if it was radiating some type of warmth. Could that be his magic? You know that all monsters had some type of magic within them. Something about souls. It wasn't a topic you got much education on while sick.

"Uhh...kid?"

Surprised at how long you were holding his hand a step back was taken. A bit embarrassed at how you handled the meeting, it never went well as you tend to be awkward so some tell you. Unless you had to you preferred to stay only with your pokemon.

"Sorry, my mind was wandering." You respond veering your gaze to the side until the small pastel pokemon whines. "Oh, right I'm sorry I didn't forget." Down on one knee you dig into your bag pulling out a frost white and blue pokebean. 

In two bites it all but vanished greatly pleasing the pokemon into running around you earning a smile. "Heh she's nuts for those special pokebeans huh?" Sans spoke tucking his hands lazily back into the blue jacket pockets.

Now that you got a better look his outfit was a little odd. 

Tan-ish white sweater, blue jacket with fuzz on the hood, some black basketball shorts, and pink slippers...out here in this snow? What a strange fellow.

"Do you--ah..ah-choo!" You managed to cover your face in time with the help of your trusty handkerchief. Sniffling you notice a shadow overtake yours but before much reaction could be made Geno had picked you up. "I'm fine, I'm not sick."

"Ya know if you want my place is right up the way here?" His thumb points to a small path off to the side. It seems the expansion of the mountain over the years has drawn in someones attention to live here.

This climate may be slightly uncomfortable, but truth be told you loved snow. Always in the warmth of a house you'd never got to experience much.

As you sit in Geno's arms a hesitant smile gives way up to the overgrown cat. "No, it's alright really. I..ah-choo!" Not again.

"C'mon, kid if you're stuck out in this cold like that much longer you'll turn into a Frosslass." He jokes shrugging and heads on off twords the path. 

A few pats are given to your pokemon so he can go on to follow the skeleton. You aren't cured of this problem, only able to hold it back. While following him the small Vulpix had decided to tag along giving worried looks as if in conversation with your Incineroar.

Upon exiting the icy path an opening area was clear as day. It's odd to describe it's like a small town hiding on a few layers of the mountain, you saw lights of houses..and even a Christmas tree in the center of town?

Either way it was beautiful.

Suppose not many liked to go exploring off the path of the icy mountain if they weren't going to the top to try their hands at being pokemon league champion. "Sans..where are we?"

A slight crane of his neck was given as he looks back some, "(Y/N), welcome to Snowdin Town."

=================

At Sans place you were handed a cup of hot chocolate settled on the couch. Vulpix settled next to you simply watching as if waiting for something. "What is it girl?" 

"Vul!" She hops down digging through your bag hurriedly. 

"Whoa, hold on a moment!" You set the cup aside reaching to stop her when a luxury ball comes rolling out your bag. It was the only one you had.

Vulpix gives the ball one more look over before pressing the button and allowing herself to be captured. 

1...2....3....ca-chik! Vulpix was caught!

As you grab the luxury ball still confused you hear Sans chuckling as he plops onto the couch. "Never seen a shiny pokemon do that before. Usually they are difficult ones to get." 

"Shiny?" You question rising up and finding your spot next to him. As awkward as you may be to the point of ignoring his presence moments ago, he's got you curious. 

Sans got comfy grinning your way lazily. "Yup, shiny pokemon have a mutation in their genes allowing them to be a different color than what ya usually see."

"Oh.." It's all you could think to say as you pick up your cup and take a sip. In the corner Geno sat, arms crossed simply being an observer. An hour passed here which led to you loosening up a bit. You'd come to find out that Sans had a cool brother named Papyrus who was trying to be the best trainer wise. His team was mainly ice and normal while Sans was ice and ghost. 

"Why don't we let our pokemon stretch their limbs a bit?" He closes an eye socket in a wink while tossing four pokeballs. What came out was a variety. "My team is fairly simple, a Gengar (Dusk), Glaceon (Sapphire), Frosslass (Yuki), and a Dusclops (Knight)." 

With a grin he nudges your arm, "kay kid, your turn."

"R-right.." His team looked intimidating even if you had been a trainer for five years you can tell he wasn't one to be underestimated. A new smile found its way to your face liking a thought of challenging yourself and learning from Sans. It had been a weird exciting pulse.

Three pokeballs are taken out and tossed. "Come out and meet everyone!"

Out comes your Lycanrock stretching as Mimikyu found its place next to you with Vulpix. The ghost pokemon hops onto your shoulder as you pet him. "This is Sans, Sans this is Ivan, Kouga, and now the new addition...Shion." 

"Nice 'ta meet you all." He reaches over to pet Shion who flinches until he begins to scratch behind her ear. "Pix!" She chirps happily. 

It seems everyone was filling out the space getting in groups to talk after the introductions were all over. 

His Gengar and your Incineroar seem to get along well. Dusclops, Mimikyu, and your Lycanrock all were chatting it up in another area behind the couch as the others curl up by you and Sans. 

You've never seen your pokemon so happy before.

It made you happy. 

"That's quite the smile there, kid." Sans comments while leaning over setting his cup on the table hoping to not disturb Sapphire.

"Yeah..I'm just glad they made some new friends. We've been alone mostly for years." He raises an invisible eyebrow at you. "A'ight I'll bite. Why are you all alone? Does it have something to do with why your Incineroar freaked out over a sneeze earlier?" 

Observant isn't he?

Sighing you look over at your overgrown cat before smiling. "Yeah, I'm sick with a strange strand of disease. I wasn't allowed to leave my house until about five years ago when a temporary cure was made to help suppress the effects."

You look his way and continue since he looked as confused as most do when speaking on this topic. "Think of it this way, a virus attacking your bodies functions. Fevers all the time, lack of appetite often, sometimes it makes it so you can't stand and in worse cases you cough up or vomit blood if it's eating at parts of your stomach."

Most honestly don't live as long as you do. It's a rare disease which is why a cure wasn't made, only a small percentage gets it and there's no real evidence showing why it happens.

Sans looked absolutely horrified. His white pin pricks slowly disappeared as his face lowers feeling terrible for asking. "I...look kid I'm..." He didn't mean for you to explain all that.

And this is why you don't tell people about your sickness.

Calmly you pat his shoulder. "It's alright. My parents were able to find a temporary cure that keeps me healthy as long as I take my pill. It works to suppress the virus." 

He was still. Didn't move an inch. 

"Hey!" You grab the sides of his face and lift it up to look you in the eyes. "I'm fine. I've been going strong for five years now on this and I don't plan to stop fighting." You were determined to beat this thing and keep your freedom. 

The light slowly began to return to his eye sockets as his shoulders relax. "Heh..I see that you got a bit of detemination in ya kid...hehe.." He sighs pulling your hands away from his face. "Alright, I'll trust ya."

Perking up at his answer you smiled. Shion paws at your arm whimpering looking rather worried, "it's alright guys. I wasn't mad." You reassure them. 

It sort of just hit you that you'd done what you came up here to accomplish. You got to capture the Vulpix you'd been aiming for, for months. Now you can move onto the next place for a trip on your last pokemon hunt.

You'd won a thunderstone in a gambling battle some time back and now it's time to put it to good use. A Pikachu is what you needed to capture next.

"So, where ya heading to?" He mumbles tugging you out your thoughts.

"How'd you..."

"Lucky guess." He shrugs it off and awaits an answer.

Rising from your seat you sling your jacket and bag back on. "I need to go back to Hau'oli City for something."

Calling all your pokemon back in, even Geno despite his protest you were all ready to go. "Thanks for the hospitality Sans, I...hope we can hang out again soon." It's nothing to dread but again, your only friends have been pokemon for years it's odd to say this.

"Sure kid." He gets up, grabs his jacket slipping it on while calling all his pokemon back. "But why wait till later? I've been meaning to head down there anyways. Heard a rumor of an Abra outbreak and it sounds fun."

You stare at him scanning for any other motive though he doesn't sit still too long for you to find the answer, and heads out the door. "C'mon Slowpoke before the cold bites at your tail," he chuckles as you follow him out back into the cold giving a smile to his retreating form. 

=================

Sounds of white snow crunch beneath your feet as you walk next to Sans in silence finding this to be the most normal when traveling. 

A question ate at you though. 

It wasn't till you both made it out the snowy mountain and back into the town at the summit that you asked. "Sans, why are you really coming with me?"

He shrugged lazily not thinking much on you catching on. "Cause ya seemed like you need a traveling buddy, and if Papyrus catches me lazin' about at home again he's gonna tell me to go out anyways." 

"Oh..traveling buddy. So, like a friend?" You mumble mostly to yourself. 

He pokes your cheek gaining the attention. "Bingo."

A blush found its way to your face, but mostly from the sudden happiness of making an actual friend. Sure it's a monster, yet that doesn't really matter to you who has been keeping away from humans most her life anyways. 

Smiling you nod heading forward ready to get this little adventure started. "First I need to make a small stop home back on Melemele Island, and then we can walk to Hau'oli City."

"You got it, kid." Sans follows as you summon the ride pokemon to carry you two off. This was by far the strangest day you've ever had.

A new pokemon and a friend made all at once. 

You couldn't be happier.


	2. Fever Break

You'd both made it safely to your home which wasn't to far off the designation that is Hau'oil City. The place was rather simple, built close to the ocean in the distance. Made of wood and bricks you had grown sick of the scent at this point in life yet there is a reason you needed to come back real quick. 

As you walk up the path to the door you notice that your breathing had been off for awhile now. It hurt a little. You assumed it was the sudden change in climate having gone from taking cold frosty air into your lungs as opposed to the usual warm. 

"You okay there, kid? You look a little bone tired." He joked though still looked at you worried. 

A nod is the only answer he gets as you unlock the front door. "I'm home." You called only to have it echo. "Gone again." They were busy people it's fine you knew they cared otherwise you'd be dead.

"Sans, you can rest on the couch while I run upstairs real quick." Not looking to meet his gaze you can hear the shuffling of some sort as you go about your task. One hand on the railing you stumble going upstairs startling Sans. 

He rushes over to you who was having trouble keeping air into your lungs.

A hand is held to your head feeling cool much to your enjoyment. "Shit, I can't feel anything." Skeletons don't have nerves to actually feel temperatures. What the hell is he going to do!?

"Ah...um.." His eyes darted around in an almost panic. 

"It's fine.." You mumbled pushing past him using the last of your strength to rush to your room. "I'll be right back don't follow me!" 

Of course he wasn't going to listen. 

That's at least what you got from him as you ran to grab a special box from your bedroom and shove it into your bag. It was the stone you'd need. 

A few harsh coughs rack your body as the breathing grew heavier with each breath that was trying to inflate your lungs. It hurt. Why? You thought you'd be okay for 12 hours.

The room looked fuzzy, but you press on. 

At the top of the stairs you looked down seeing the skeleton you'd met earlier today with a worried look. "Thanks for....waiting.." You couldn't hold on anymore the pain overwhelms your body into forcibly shutting down. 

In a quick motion Sans left eye lights up in a magnificent neon blue which spreads to your own body lifting you carefully into his arms. Once the magic wears off he properly adjusts to hold your weight. 

"Oh no...this doesn't look good. Hey, hey (Y/N) what's wrong?" He gently shook your body as he cradled you. "(Y/N)?" When getting no responses but a coughing fit he rushes off to the only place he knows that can help. The pokemon center.

He knew exactly where it was.

"Hold on, we're almost there." Sans pants not really considering how heavy it'd be overtime to carry you and run at full speed. 

Fzzt!

The front doors to the center open. "Welcome to the Hau'oil city Poke...oh dear..what happened?" Nurse Joy covers her mouth gasping. "Nurse, I..I don't know what happened...she suddenly collapsed."

A few Blissey's were called though only one pushed a carrier for the sick. "Hurry take her to be examined." The nurse spoke rushing after them into the back.

Sans is left there in a fit of worry.

All he could do was wait now.

================

Vzzt!

The back door opens some time later startling the skeleton who hops up rushing over. "How is she doc?" 

A smile rests on her features as she gives a nod. "It's a simple fever. We managed to take control of the main problem however her body is still in need of rest." 

He huffs a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

Another nod is given as she gestures Sans to the resting rooms where sick people or pokemon are kept. When the curtain was pulled back there you were yanking the IV out your arm and ripping the blanket to tie around the small leak till it'd stop. "(Y/N)! What are you nuts!?" He rushes over grabbing your shoulder to get you to stop moving about so much. 

"No! Let go, I'm leaving this place!" You shout trying to get up only to feel a dizzy spell come along. The swaying was too much and Sans had to catch you.

"You're clearly still unwell, lay down." He pushes you back to the bed where resisting had become pointless. "Kid, I swear you're trying to give me a heart attack." 

Silence. 

"Kid?"

More silence as you cover your face away from the world.

"C'mon kid...say something." 

"...place......."

He tilts his head giving a confused look.

"I hate this place. Doctors, and hospitals...I don't like the smell of sterilized needles and gloves." You whimpered letting the tears finally come out thanks to the fear that had been deeply embedded into you even at the ripe age of 20. His white pin pricks stare down at you crying form then the nurse. "Can you give us a moment?"

She worriedly look at you before nodding. "Of course, take your time." One more glance was given before the door is shut.

He turns his attention back to you gently resting a hand along your head to give some sort of comfort until you can calm your fits of sobbing. He hasn't seen anyone react this badly to doctors since Frisk had to get their flu shots.

After you had your moment he pulls his hand back and spoke, "are you okay enough to tell me what's wrong?"

A nod is given.

Adjusting yourself so that you were laying on your side to face him properly you sighed deciding to try and keep it simple. "You know I've been sick since I was born with this virus. Doctor and hospital visits were normal, the smells, the needles, everything...and I hate it with a passion. It makes me sick being in this kind of place."

Your grip on the blanket tightens till your knuckles turn white. "I thought I'd be fine for 12 hours without a pill. I'd run out and had to get some more, so skipped this morning's dosage." Sans sat back in a chair he'd pulled up. "From just skipping one pill you end up like this?..(Y/N), if you knew you shouldn't have skipped."

As much as you wanted to argue with him it's just not in you at the moment to do so and so you prompt for agreeing. "You're right...I just was hoping my body had built up enough immunity from taking them that it would last until tonight."

All you heard was a sigh.

No more words, it was like his way of silently scolding you. Not knowing how to handle the awkward air you pull the torn blanket over your head. "Fine, fine I'm sorry for worrying you. Stop with the silent treatment." 

"Tibia honest kid, I'm just at a loss for words. This stuff seems much more complicated than you let on." He watches as you peek from your hidden spot. "It is."

"Even so, I've been making it for a few years now and I really want to continue my adventure as a trainer. It's been more than I could have dreamed of." Up you rose slightly finding the uncomfortable air not bothering you much. "There's so much more to explore. I didn't even know about there being two types of Vulpix's until I left. I always wonder what else don't I know?"

Sans chuckled seeing the sudden enthusiasm where a once shy girl had been and shrugs. "Maybe that you need to be resting?" His bony fingers press your forehead so you'd lay back down. 

"C'mon, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

A smile adorns your features as you shut your eyes. It's been a long time since you've felt comfortable enough with someone to just talk back and forth like this, heck even someone scolding you was new. No one wants to do it when they figure out how sick you are. 

"Thanks, Sans."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Signing a paper to be released you had lost a whole week of activity thanks to that fever. Of course you ended up having to tell Nurse Joy about the pills and as usual the virus though sadly she knew very little on it. 

That's to be expected with the low percentage of actually being born with the problem. 

"As long as you eat and rest properly you should be right as rain. Oh and don't forget to keep stocked on those tablets of yours." She spoke while waving bye in your departure. "Thanks for everything Nurse Joy."

Out the door into the fresh air you were ready to go get that Pikachu. 

But first...

Some food for the poor skeleton who didn't leave your side the whole time. He had mentioned that a friend of his opened up a bakery/ cafe here which he personally thought was pretty good. 

You felt like since he found out more on your condition he'd been pretty careful with you. To test this theory you wander off a moment to see a wild Alolan Meowth in the grass over the gate. "Hey Meowth, you look a bit hungry." Within your bag you pull out a few pokebeans despite the pokemon's hissing at you. 

Of course he doesn't trust you. "It's okay." 

A blue as well as red pokebean were held out only to be dropped as a faint blue light surrounds you. "What are you doing? That wild pokemon obviously is looking for a bad time." Dragged back to his side the magic wears off.

"I was just..--" He cut you off. "Be careful, (Y/N)." 

With those words he walks on ahead stuffing his hands back into the jacket pockets looking nonchalant. Seems the theory was correct.

Silent for the walk you two show up at a place called Muffet's Cafe with a poster outside saying 'desserts made by spiders, for spiders' which alone got you to feel uncomfortable. 

Ding Dong!

A bell chimes as you two enter and walk up to the counter where a purple spider lady turns to greet you both. Her other six arms seem to have been busy pouring a drink while another was wiping the counter. 

"Hello Sans, it's good to see you again. What can I get for you and your friend today?" You took note of her polite tone finding it to fit her cute lolita look very well. 

"'Sup Muffet, I'll take the usual and (Y/N) here will have a jelly filled spider roll." He answers with a smile and pulls out a bit of money to pay for it. 

Now while you would have disagreed with someone else choosing what you personally would enjoy eating, this places decor did grab at your attention. It had spider webs that ran along the walls in a sort of dark lolita fashion, purple drapes for the windows, black bows here and there. Overall very cute.

So into it you didn't even notice Sans calling you. "Earth to (Y/N)?" Blinking a few times you look over at him innocently. "Hm?"

He was wondering if you were okay to which you simply nod and explain shortly that the rooms decorations were thought out well to fit the atmosphere. Being an introverted loner you were it's kept you in an observer position. 

Following the skeleton out he hands you a pretty big donut with purple frosting on top and what you hoped were small spider shaped chocolate flakes. "Um...these aren't real right?" 

"You'll have to taste it and find out." One of his eye sockets closed as he winks your way before biting into his donuts. Worried still you hesitate and bite a small corner out. The moment the jelly was registered you brighten up taking another bigger bite. "Heh that good huh?"

You look the other way feeling a familiar blush rising at being seen excited over it. "Y-yeah."

He nudges you chuckling.

Both of you ate your donuts while chatting though it was mostly him telling puns that got you to laugh. 

You were glad to have made a new friend.


	3. Hunt for Alolan Raichu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding that pancake boi

That evening you made sure that everything was set into place as you go hunting for a pikachu. At most a few pichu's were found and it took maybe an hour before you were wondering what was being done wrong.

A local of the area had informed you of the fact that most pikachu only come out when heeding a pichu's call. It was described as an SOS call.

Where was Sans in all this? He was napping under a tree nearby. It was a spot where he could still see you if anything happened which you were sort of glad to not be alone.

Ba-thump!

That feeling was rising again. When you looked at him a certain way it'd make this weird skip happen in your chest. Back into the grass you go looking for a pichu which literally took an hour to find maybe one. The moment you go to grab at one of your pokeballs a trainer had up and caught the small mouse pokemon much to your displeasure. 

"Hey! I was gonna SOS to get a Pikachu," you heave a sigh in frustration seeing that the culprit was some smug looking trainer. 

"Sorry there princess, but I need a Raichu." 

He tosses the pokeball up allowing gravity to do it's work to fall back into his grasp. "Unless you wanna lose a battle I'd suggest moving alone," the trainer mentions running a hand through his dark hair. 

A challenge?

No way, Sans alone gave off a stronger vibe than this punk.

"How about I beat that smug look off your face?" The main times you got real serious were during battles. It's the only time awkward or uncomfortable situations didn't happen leaving the rush of the battle. 

Win or lose you always had fun.

"Names Ryan." A Crabominable was tossed out it's pokeball letting out it's signature cry as it gets ready for the battle. 

You toss your pokeball in the air releasing Geno who lets out a loud roar to intimidate the opponent. "(Y/N)." 

Ryan tilts his head a moment as if in thought on something while looking at your face before his eyes widen when something clicks. "You mean you're (Y/N), (Y/N) the fire rose!?" Ah, you hated that nickname it's just because of that one time you decided to pick said flowers. You haven't worn roses in your hair since then, though being one to stick with your starter who is a fire type doesn't help either. 

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

The male trainer chuckles, "if I beat the fire rose then for sure I'd gain some credit. Go Crabominable! Dizzy Punch!" The crab pokemon rose it's fists up as a light seems to be charging around it. 

"Geno, dodge then use Torment."

Geno jumps back dodging each punch swing his way smirking at the pokemon as if this was the easiest task. When the last punch was thrown he uses Torment enraging the Crabominable. "Don't loosen up, use Ice Hammer!"

You shift your weight to one side while resting a hand along the hip, it felt like no challenge somehow. (E/C) hues narrowed, "Geno."

A large blast of energy is charged within your pokemons paws as he waits for the okay to charge, the enemy was crawling near. Right at you saw the perfect misstep in the opponents tactic your point forward. "Focus Blast!"

With a mighty roar Geno charges forwards holding his paws out releasing a wave of blue energy. It was a knock out to say the least. "No, Impossible!" Ryan called back his pokemon as you walked over and pat yours on the back. 

"You can't just charge at me with random attacks, you should've figured out some type of weakness in my defenses and tried to come up with a strategy despite the type disadvantage." You weren't a mean person when it came to winning at the very least. 

Ryan clicked his teeth shoving his pokemon into his pocket. "Yeah..whatever." With his pride hurt you didn't see much else left to talk about so head off to take a break with Sans. 

He was awake and giving you a knowing look. "Nice one kid."

"I'm not a kid and how much did you see?" 

"From the fire rose part onward, didn't know I was walkin' around with a big shot," he jokes while pushing himself off the tree. Whatever grass had landed on his clothes were dusted off.

You on the other hand felt like something that shouldn't have been seen was seen and indeed it was embarrassing. "I'm not..well...jeez! This is why I don't like people in my home area to call me that." 

Geno walks around you a bit worried seeing you cover up your face his small noises and pokes got you to come back down from your flustered fit. "I'm fine, you worry too much." He crosses his arms begging to differ. "Okay, so that doesn't count I missed taking the pill." 

Laughter had gotten both of your attention leading back to Sans who you accidentally forgot about for a moment. "You two have a real strong bond huh?"

A look of surprised hit you before the calm. "Of course, Geno was my first pokemon and we've been through a lot together. He evolved into an Inceneroar to protect me." Best friends doesn't even cover it for you.

He's been looking out for you since you were fifteen. 

"I know he can be intimidating to others, and even pick a fight but he's honestly a big teddy bear once he likes you," at the mention of that you hug his arm which he doesn't fight off. Instead he uses his free paw to scratch his cheek bashfully. 

"Ain't that sweet, it's good to have a strong bond it makes the difference in battles like the one you just had." He noticed that you didn't even have to speak much for him to understand which move was coming next.

You'd be a tough trainer to beat if he took you on.

Looks have nothing to do with it.

Sans come back from his thoughts to ask a simple question. "How'd the hunt for Pikachu go?" The mention of it depresses you greatly to the point you have to look away. "It's not going too well to be honest. I don't know what I was thinking."

An apple come falling from the tree above startling you who was partially hidden behind Geno as he bares his claws. Sans on the other hand moves off to the side seeing a Pikachu come rushing down. 

He stops in his tracks seeing it'd rolled up to Inceneroar. 

"P-Pika!?" The mouse pokemon backs up terrified. 

"Hey, it's okay he's not going to hurt you." You kneel down picking up the apple and holding it out to the pokemon. Pikachu hesitates, but reaches in grabbing at the apple. One bite in and he finishes the whole thing in moments.

Though that lone apple doesn't seem to be enough as the obvious growls ring out. "Still hungry?" He places a small paw on his stomach. "Pika pii.." 

You go back into your bag and pull out a few pokebeans offering them up to the hungry pokemon. Geno looked a little upset that his precious pokebeans were being given away so lightly that you toss a few up his way.

=======================

It came to the conclusion that you all decided to have a picnic since two pokemon were already eating. Sans's pokemon were all called out and so were yours. Nurse Joy had packed you a small thing of sandwiches that you were going to save for later tonight but this was fine too. 

The air was filled with the happy sounds of chatter, playing and eating which is nice and all but there's still a delima. If anyone spots the pikachu they might catch him. 

"Pikachu!" You called him over from running up a tree playing with Ivan the Mimikyu..or at least you hoped it was playing. As the pokemon came running over you gently pet its head smiling. "Are you feeling better now?"

He nods. "Pika Pika~!"

"I'm glad..." You wanted to ask however didn't know how to get the words out so all you could do was keep petting him. He seemed to like being scratched under his chin which was simply adorable. 

Right before you stopped Sans leans over patting you on the head. "Hey, Pikachu buddy, why not stick with (Y/N) here? You'd never go hungry and you'd have lots of friends on an adventure?"

"Sans what are you--!?" He ruffles your hair a bit making you hush. "Whatcha say?" 

It's dark brown eyes look from the skeleton to you who seemed to fidget in your seat. "Pikachu!" He jumps onto your shoulder and lightly nuzzles against your cheek. "Really?" 

You smile grabbing a pokeball from your back, the final one and hold it up for Pikachu. He presses the button with his nose as the red light sucks him on inside. It only shakes once before capture. 

"Come on out Pikachu." 

A white light shoots out releasing the pokemon who hurries back to your shoulder happily. "You need a new name since you're apart of the team...um...what about.." Your eyes roam around before falling on the tree.

"Hiei. It means flying shadow."

Your skeleton friend seemed confused as to why you would pick such a name. "He reminded me of a quick shadow for a split moment when coming down...I don't know." 

"Pika?" The pokemon tilts it's head as you pick him up off your shoulder and hug the little one close. "You are Hiei." His brown eyes light up as he nuzzles against you.

The day was coming to a close and you all were growing tired for sure, especially Sans. You all pack up and call all the others back into their pokeballs except Hiei who was similar to Geno in the way he disliked being put in there. 

While he rests on your shoulder you walked with Geno heading off to your place to get some rest since it wasn't too far off.

A thought crosses your mind as you tug at Sans sleeve. "Hm? What is it, kid?" 

Ba-thump..

There's that annoying feeling again.

"Thanks, Sans...for you know, helping me out." The skeletons face lit up in a light hue of blue as his expression showed surprise only for a moment before returning to it's usual relaxed calm state. "No problem ki--(Y/n). What are friends for?" 

You smile nodding as you two continue on your way. 

"When we get to my place make sure to call Papyrus. I have kept you away from home awhile."

"Right, don't want him to worry." He answers looking the other way that same blue on his face still. Today was a nice day and deep down you sort of wished it could last longer.

Nothing does in this life.


	4. Confusing Emotions

It's not like you don't understand what liking someone meant it's just that this was a little weird for you who has been away from socializing for so long. 

So far you and Sans have been traveling for over a month together only taking a small break so he could go off with his brother to do something. Not really surprised when meeting his brother Papyrus you found him to be just like Sans described. 

Such a sweet monster...he's too innocent for this world.

You had the strongest urge to shield him from the horrors that the truth and internet can provide.

Frisk was also a child you had met finding it to surprise everyone that you can speak in sign language. When asked about why you proceeded to laugh it off explaining you went through an involuntary mute phase growing up.

Sans understood right away that it had something to do with your virus.

The worry was brushed off as you moved along. 

Spring was coming and you wanted to see the fireworks for the festival from Mt. Lanakila as Sans had invited you to his so called 'poppin' spot' though you admit that was one of his worst puns. 

It still made you laugh. 

What were you doing today though?

Panicking.

That's right panicking over the sudden realization and admission to yourself that you no longer thought of that punderful skeleton as just a friend anymore. It sadly happened while you were sleeping over at the skelebros place after a small Smash Bro's tournament. 

In the kitchen you had been chatting with Hiei the now Raichu who was sleepily sitting on his floating tail. You were venting suddenly when it slipped from your mouth.

"I love it when he blushes, it's rather cute."

Like a truck the realization hit you hard forcing you to cover your mouth in a gasp dropping the glass cup of milk. Hiei was startled awake from the shattering of glass. He fell off his tail almost though was floating around to get his marshmallow butt back on it.

Sans was the first one on the scene with his eye socket lit up in brilliant blue. "(Y/N), what happened? Are you okay!?" 

He saw you surrounded by glass, face red, and trembling some. "What happened?" Off to the side he sees your Raichu huff. "Rai Rai!" The pokemon floats over seeming upset for being spooked.

Away you look avoiding the skeleton in the room. "S-sorry Hiei...I didn't mean to scare you like that." 

Said pokemon huffs however forgives you. 

The sounds of more clutter was heard as another door slams open. "SANS IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? HUMAN?"

Great, you woke Papyrus up too. How awful a person are you to wake the house?

"Sorry guys. I um...I thought I saw a big centipede." You lied.

Suddenly, big gloved hands pick you a twenty year old woman up off the ground like it was nothing. "DO NOT FEAR HUMAN, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL PROTECT YOU FROM THE INSECT." He moves you out the way of the glass. "HOWEVER IT IS NOT SAFE THERE PLEASE WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM WHILE I CLEAN THIS MESS UP."

"No, Paps it's alright I made the mess I will clean it." You insist but are held back by the lovable goofball. "NO NO YOU GO REST. SANS CAN YOU..." His eye sockets widen seeing a trail of blood droplets on the tile floor. 

There was a small puddle in the glass and another where you were standing at the edge of the kitchen. Sans eyes followed his brothers before it clicked and he picks you up teleporting to the bathroom. 

The sudden action made your stomach do flips. 

"Rai?...Raii!?" You can hear your poor Raichu panicking at seeing you suddenly disappear. "In the bathroom Hiei! I'm okay!" That's all you could say really to help calm the poor thing as you hear him float on upstairs. 

Settled on the sinks counter you watch as Sans gingerly lifts the base of your foot to examine it. "Damn (Y/N)...what did you do?" 

He grabs the first aid to tend to your foot. "There's a piece of glass stuck. I'm gonna have to pull it out...it's gonna hurt." The white pinpricks in his eyes look up at you as if asking permission. 

You felt like an idiot.

A nod is given as permission, but he hesitates then yanks out the piece of glass forcing you to swear under your breath. How did you not feel that till now? 

"Why are you always getting hurt?" He mumbles almost upset. You managed to let out a breath of relief once the wound was being cleaned and patched up. "I am not always getting hurt. I've been fine all these years without you around." 

His hands stop moving.

"Is that so? I wonder how since within the what? Two months I've known you, you've had to go to the hospital for a week, almost fallen off a bridge, fell down a cliff, and was chased by a flock of Trumbeak and Toucanon."

That shut you up alright. When he saw the fidgeting as well as the familiar blush he knew he'd won the conversation. A big sigh is heaved as he stands up properly to take your hand. "I'm sorry. I am just ranting like an old bag of bones aren't I?"

His hands move to under your arms as the smaller skeleton lifts you up off the counter. "Don't lean on your foot, but does it feel better?" 

"Mhm, thanks." He may be smaller than you but he's pretty strong. 

As the door is opened you are met with a big marshmallow to the face, oh wait that's Hiei hugging your face seems he finally got off his tail. "Raii~!" Aww, he's adorable. 

You managed to pry him off your face and hold the poor thing in your arms petting his back to reassure him you are okay. Ever since you two have bonded more, and Geno you guess informed him of the health thing he's been like a clingy child. 

Geno has a big muzzle. All your pokemon know now.

As Sans helps you back downstairs you kept holding onto Hiei while limping to the couch finally plopping down.

"This is going to be annoying when we go to watch the fireworks this weekend," you note lifting your foot to examine it. "FEAR NOT HUMAN I AM QUITE STRONG ENOUGH TO CARRY YOU WITH US TO THE SHOW." 

He was a saint.

"Sorry, Paps but I was taking (Y/N) to a secret spot to watch." He'd rather avoid Metaton anyways if he had to be honest with himself and that rarely happens. There was also the excuse of him just wanting alone time with you. "Perhaps we should skip though? You are hurt now."

You practically shot up from your leaned back state scaring the poor Raichu. "No way! I've been looking forward to this!" 

The two brothers look at each other then at you. "SANS MAYBE YOU SHOULD.." Papyrus starts seeming uncomfortable with the sudden change of atmosphere. "THE HUMAN SHOULD REST INDEED BUT MAYBE IF SHE RESTS ALL THE WAY TILL THIS WEEKEND SHE'LL BE HEALED?" 

A hole in your foot healed in a day and a half? Why the heck not. 

"Paps it does't work that way," he tries to explain. 

Well, this trip was happening you didn't care. "I'll be fine by then. I heal faster than normal thanks to my born perk." His head snaps over towards you so fast you could've sworn you heard something pop. Uh-oh. "When you get hurt does that have some sort of effect on your body?" 

You and your big mouth. 

Silent a moment you pull away from Raichu who protests as you set him next to you standing, he plops to sit on his tail again. "Not really. I'm not some superhuman, but I will be fine by then. You treated me after all Sans." 

As if realizing something the skeletons cheeks turn bright blue. 

Papyrus eyes you both before speaking. "OH DEAR ME! I ALMOST FORGOT METTA WANTED TO SEE ME FOR FASHION ADVICE! I'LL BE OFF YOU TWO." With that he jumped out the window and you could've sworn you heard Sans mumble something about how he's glad that Paps opened the window this time before jumping out.

Does this happen often!?

You felt weirder the more you stayed here to the point you just flat out fell over on the couch burying your face in a pillow. "Chu?" He floats over patting your head as Sans walks near seeing your shoulder shaking. 

He panics. "H-hey, (Y/-..." 

Your laughter fills the room as you couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I love being around you two it's so interesting from an outsiders point of view." It may sound weird but you are one to observe more than engage unless made to. As your eyes look up to meet Sans you see him looking back with a mix of worry, and something else.

He was processing wasn't he?

It's cute.

Sans pats your head a few times pulling up the blanket to cover you up, it was still late after all. "You aren't an outsider (Y/N). We care about you, you have friends here." 

Snuggled up in the blanket you smiled. "I know." A yawn is covered up with your hand as you nuzzle into the pillow though had to stop to lift the blanket up so Hiei can crawl under. He rests against your chest cuddled up. You couldn't even keep your eyes open any longer. 

"Gnight Sans."

The feeling of something brushing hair out your face was like a soft blow of wind followed by a butterfly kiss as his teeth your hazy mind registered was pressed against the crown of your head. A deep whisper was the last thing you understood before sleep too hold.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)."


	5. Chilling Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This be how the journey ends

Today was the day. 

The festival was tonight and you were dotted on enough by Sans the past day and a half that the wound had no choice but to heal up. Okay so things don't always work that way however you were determined to try. First attempt was when he was away getting ready upstairs. You fell right over. 

Thank god, Hiei was resting in his pokeball or his panics would make this sound worse than it really was. Oh, nope no Sans heard that noise..and here he comes. "What..are you doing?"

"The floor looked lonely so I'm hangin' with the bae." You tried to joke while hugging the floor. 

He laughed using his magic to lift you off the floor and towards him. Once settled he dusts you off, "nice one but were you trying to stand again? I told you it wouldn't be healed by today." 

Doesn't mean you wont try. 

And oh did you try the entire time you were staying at their place the rest of the day. 

At some point you were able to walk only if you went slowly which made you proud enough to show off to the skeleton. He gave a few claps as if you'd put on a good show before rising. "You must badly want to go, like a skele-ton." He smiles when he got you to laugh at that. 

"I do." You answer.

The white prick in his eye socket rolls which you assumed was the equivalent to rolling ones eyes. "Alright, you win, but I'm gonna use a shortcut." 

"Deal!"

====================

Fwoosh!

Yup, never gonna get used to that feeling of teleportation. It's like a weird rush in your gut is left over after it. "Sans how do you--."

"You get used to it over time." He cut you off to answer. 

His grip on your hand tightens as he leads you on over towards a cliff that overlooks the festival down below. "Oh, hold on a moment." The blue jacket is slid out of and slung over your shoulders as you both took a seat. 

Thank goodness there's no snow on this ledge otherwise your butt would get frostbite and that's the last thing you needed.

A cold gust of wind blows through forcing you to pull his jacket closer allowing a shiver or two to wrack through you. A bony arm wraps around your shoulder tugging you in. "Sans?" You could practically hear the hammer of your heart in your ears at the sudden action. 

"Y-you seemed cold, I don't radiate much warmth but...maybe it'll help." 

His scent was a mix of ketchup and fries which sort of made you hungry for it oddly enough. "Yeah, it helps." You lean into him further enjoying all the warmth that both your bodies provided.

=======

About fifteen minutes had passed with you two simply chatting over nothing in particular though Sans did decide to share some expert strategies with you. Since you respect him as a trainer after catching a small sneak peek 

The sky was growing darker which led to you moving in closer to him as the mountain got colder. Darn skeletons not able to feel anything temperature wise. 

So lucky.

"Hey..(Y/N)...there's something I've been thinking about as of late." His sigh was almost drowned out by the wind making you wonder if it was him at all. "I really enjoy spending time with you, it's gotten to the point that I started to take notice of your flaws and finding them to be so cute on you...you're clumsiness is especially adorable, but you worry me often with how much you can get hurt." He rubs the back of his skull as his face turns a brilliant shade of blue.

"What I'm getting at is...well....what I'm trying to say is...(Y/N), I lo--"

BOOM! KRACK! FZZZ!

The fireworks had started yet you couldn't take your eyes off of Sans who was matching you blush for blush. 

He began to panic thinking you hadn't heard him confess.

"F-forget it..heh..it was nothing...."

As the next fireworks shoot into the sky you wrap your arms around his neck tackling the skeleton. "Whoa, h-hey--" He was cut off as you press your lips to his teeth in a swift kiss. 

Let me tell you it was highly effective.

His arms snake their way around your wait as he leans back returning the kiss as well. The sounds of the fireworks seemed so far in the distance compared to right now. Sans rolled you over so he was on top where he pulls away some.

You were dazed however managed to giggle reaching up and tapping his teeth, "I love you too, but it's a little cold laying here Sans." Your body betrays you in showing goosebumps as well as shivering. 

He chuckles pulling you up into his lap rewrapping the jacket around your shoulders as he tugs you in close. "Better?" 

You hum, "better."

That night you two watched the fireworks paint the sky in it's lovely colors before heading back to his place to enjoy a small party with friends and family. You finally felt like some type of step forward was being taken. 

As odd as it is the virus still ruled over your life even after leaving home. All you thought about was taking the pill, and being careful enough to not trigger the virus any further. 

Now, you're lucky if the thought even passes through your head at all. Sans and his family kept you well occupied with so many adventure ideas, there was even talk of visiting other regions. You've heard Kanto was a good place.

"Papyrus I'll help you with the spaghetti!" You call giving Sans a small peck on the cheek and hurrying off to the kitchen. 

Yeah, you were pretty happy with your life now. Though you must admit now that you were in this life it'd be nice if Sans wouldn't worry so much with Geno on the whole being in the cold mess.

At the same time you couldn't be happier to be in such a warm environment. There are many more adventures to be had, and this was only the beginning for the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning I lost interest so this story is sort of forced, but I wanted to finish this story no matter what cause I love it. It's old but a nice chill story.


End file.
